


Mornings are for Coffee and Contemplation

by The_starstruck_prince



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this... this is bad omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_starstruck_prince/pseuds/The_starstruck_prince
Summary: I'm so sorry this exists





	Mornings are for Coffee and Contemplation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this exists

Thomas woke up to someone furiously pounding on his door. He groaned, leaning up on his elbow, squinting at the alarm clock next to his bed. The red LEDs glared the time at him: 8:07 AM. He waited to see if the knocking would stop, but after a minute or two of the incessant noise, Thomas threw himself out of bed, growling. He pulled on a white tank, readjusting his boxers as he made his way to the door. He threw it open angrily, squinting at the person. Even without his glasses or contacts, he could tell who it was: Alexander Hamilton.

“What the fuck, Hamilton.” He snarled, moving to shut the door. “Thomas, you shut that door and I’ll keep knocking.” He shot back quickly. “What the fuck do you want? Some of us actually sleep, you know.” Thomas pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated; he already was developing a headache. He and Alexander had a complicated relationship- Thomas had more than just a little crush on him, and it was the worst thing ever. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to punch him or kiss him, and that was just his side.

“Look, can I just come in? The fast we get this over with, the faster I can leave, and you can go back to bed or whatever.” Thomas stared at him for a few more seconds before shuffling aside to let him in. Alexander hugged all the papers he had in his arms to his chest along with his laptop, slouching in. He found a table to dump all his things on, the papers scattering out. Thomas shut the door, moving into the kitchen and turning on his coffee maker. “Why the hell are you even up?” Thomas asked. “While you’ve been sleeping, I’ve been working on the 30 page essay we’re supposed to do together.” Thomas shrugged, not remembering the assignment he was talking about.

“Do you ever sleep?” He asked. “Like, I’m genuinely curious.”

“Uh… I mean the last time I had more than a twenty minute nap was like three days ago.” He said, pausing his paper shuffling to think. “Jesus Christ.” Thomas offered in response, returning to his coffee. “I need your work on these papers, and then i can just revise it to make it all fit into the essay, since I’m assuming you won’t do it.” He held up a stack of papers. Thomas sauntered over to him, grabbing the papers and looking the latter in the eye. “For your information, the reason we’re paired together for this assignment is because we’re both at the top of our class. I didn’t get there by slacking off.” He plucked the papers out of his hand, skimming through them with uninterest.

“Mmm…yeah, I haven’t done it.”

“What?” Alex raised an eyebrow.

“Like any of it. At all.”

“What do you mean you haven’t done it? I thought you said you were top of your class, shouldn’t you have it done already?”

“When’s it due?” Thomas shot back, trying to conceal a grin at the other’s distress.

“Next week, on the 22nd.”

“Then why are you bothering me about it now?” Thomas’ voice was cold as he thrust the papers back at Alex. The sudden act of indifference seemed to shock Alexander. I mean, yeah, they weren’t on the best terms, but Thomas didn’t usually change attitudes like that in the middle of a conversation unless something was up.  
But something did happen to be up. It was that he had just realized that here he was, standing in front of the guy who he had a major hard-on for, in underwear. It didn’t help his nerves the way that his mind kept getting distracted by thinking about how nice Alexander would look on his knees, using his mouth for something other than arguing with someone. He could feel his heart in his throat, and he decided that he was going to take a bit of a chance. Throwing on his best poker face, he shoved the papers back into Alexander’s hands.

“Because I want to get it done as soon as possible so I can get started on all the other work I have to do.” Alexander stuttered out weakly. Unknown to Thomas, Alexander reciprocated his complicated feelings of infatuation, and the real reason he was here was just to see Thomas. He didn’t care about the assignment, he just wanted to get Thomas out of his head. And seeing him in rather tight-fitted underwear wasn’t helping. He tore his eyes away from the other’s, grabbing a different stack of papers. “Look, just- just take these and get them back to me, along with your work, as soon as you can.” Thomas’ mind whirred a thousand miles a minutes now, deciding he had to do something or his chance would be lost.

He grabbed Alexander’s chin, turning his face to make him look at him. It was perfect- Alexander was sleep-deprived, he was tired, and his door was locked. He was going to get a straight (ha ha.) answer from him no matter what. “What are you-” Alexander began, but was cut off. “What’s the real reason you’re bothering me this early?” he asked. Alexander’s eyes widened a fraction, heart pounding in his eyes. He quickly found words to spit out at the other in a panic. “Thomas if you don’t get your hand off of me I will break your goddamn fingers.” This made Thomas chuckle throatily, in a condescending manner. A blush bloomed across Alex’s face, realizing how close he was to Thomas. This didn’t go unnoticed, Thomas mercilessly noting it.

“Why are you so red in the face? Are you embarrassed?” He paused for a moment, pretending to give Alexander a chance to answer. “My, my, Alexander Hamilton speechless for once.” He mocked. He was putting up a good show of hiding his emotions, but how could Alexander not hear his heart beating nearly out of his chest? He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Alexander grabbing his shirt and pulling him forward, their lips crashing together. This earned a noise of surprise from the back of Thomas’ throat, and it took him an ungodly amount of time to return the gesture. He released the other’s face, his hands instead dropping to his hips, pulling him flush against his chest. Alex deepened the kiss, nipping at the bottom of Thomas’ lip. He was granted access immediately, but pulled away as soon as he felt Thomas pushing his hips against him.

“I-I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking, I didn’t mean to-” He was cut off by Thomas pulling him back into another kiss passionate and hungry, pausing only to growl against his mouth, “Shut up and kiss me, I’m tired of hearing you talk.” Alexander couldn’t have been more glad to comply, practically moaning into the kiss. How interesting.  
Thomas bent down slightly, linking his arms under Alexander’s ass and picking him up. Instinctively, Alex locked his legs around Thomas’ waist, allowing himself to be carried to the bedroom and tossed onto the bed. Thomas tugged at Alex’s shirt, giving him a few chaste kisses before letting him pull his shirt off. He did so quickly, discarding it with an inconvenienced huff. Thomas grinned, descending on his neck, nipping and sucking on the skin, leaving little love-bites. Once he hit a spot on Alex’s neck- a little bit under and to the left of his Adam’s apple- he got a particularly loud whimper of pleasure. Alex’s eyes fluttered shut, a hand tangling itself into Thomas’ hair,  
tugging at the tightly coiled ringlets.

Thomas moved down slowly, kissing bruises onto the other’s collarbone, then pressing his lips to the dip of his sternum, under his belly button, hooking his fingers under the waistband of Alexander’s briefs, grinning up at him with the filthiest expression. Alex’s face turned bright red, and he turned away, mumbling, “Jesus Thomas…Stop looking at me and just fuck me already,” He said. “Say please~” “Fuck you.” Thomas pulled away. “Fuck, Thomas, please, just touch me, anything-” Alex said, pushing his hips 

upward before all contact was lost, then breathing a sigh of relief when he felt Thomas slide the loose jeans off his hips.  
The taller of the two grinned up at Alexander, even now his cocky attitude showing through. He let his fingers ghost over the outline of Alex’s member, letting a bit of the fabric catch. Thomas was completely enamored by the way he was letting out soft, breathy moans or the way that he pushed his hips upward to get more friction- it was exactly the way Thomas had imagined, but so much better. “Fuck, Thomas~ I don’t want to wait any longer~” Alex moaned, not daring to look at Thomas lest he had that smug look. As Thomas pulled away to retrieve a condom and a bottle of lube from a nearby drawer, he snickered. “I never thought I’d have you- of all people!- begging me to fuck you senseless,” he returned as Alex quickly kicked off the last article of clothing he had. Thomas followed suit, before unwrapping the condom and rolling it over his length.

“Ooo, you’re so responsible, practicing safe sex. I figured you of all people wouldn’t care.” Alex quipped. “You’re going to ruin the moment if you keep talking. The only thing I want to hear out of your mouth is my name.” Thomas shot back, voice dangerously low. He noted how that immediately shut Alex up, making him shudder in excitement. Thomas hooked one of Alex’s legs over his shoulders, lubing up a couple of fingers. He teased Alex’s entrance, watching the way he squirmed under the touch. He pushed one finger in, the other hand gripping Alex’s thigh. He curled the finger upward, brushing against his prostate- this earned a whimper of pleasure. “H-hurry up Thomas,” Alex let out a shaky breath, shivering. After a moment, Thomas added another finger, pumping them slowly to stretch him out. “I don’t want to hurt you too badly,” Thomas mumbled, biting his lip, the corner of his mouth twitching. He was just as impatient, but he wanted the both of them to have an enjoyable experience.

Soon, he pulled his fingers out after Alexander groaned about how long he was taking. “Stop being a crybaby,” Thomas had told him, grabbing Alexander’s hips and pulling him forward a bit before positioning himself. He leaned down close to Alex’s ear, smirking. “Ready?” He purred, grinning at how the other’s breath hitched. He pushed in slowly, Alexander gasping softly and wrapping his arms around Thomas’ neck. As soon as he was all the way in, he let Alex take a moment to adjust, rocking his hips slowly when he was given the go-ahead.

He set a slow, even rhythm, burying his face in Alex’s neck so he could hear all his moans. He let out a few of his own, especially when he felt Alex’s hand lace itself into his hair again, pulling on it. “F-fuck, harder Thomas, faster!” Alex moaned out, moving his hips at the same pace. Thomas complied, adding more force with each thrust. He shifted a bit, slamming right into Alex’s g-spot, getting a loud moan in response. “Thomas~!” He gasped out. “Right th-there!” He dug his fingers into Thomas’ back, raking his nails against the skin.

“Th-Thomas I…I’m close…” Alex panted out. “N-not yet-” Thomas growled, thrusting harder and faster. A few seconds later he leaned down, engaging Alex in a sloppy makeout as they both came, Alexander moaning into his mouth as he did so. After they both came a bit off their high, Thomas pulled away, both out of breath. “O-oh fuck…” Alex mumbled, starry eyed with a slight smile plastered on his face. Thomas pulled out after a moment, discarding the condom in the trash can and sliding back into his bed. He pulled Alex against his chest into the classic spooning position. “What does this make us?” Alex murmured, his voice sleepy. “What do you want it to make us?” Thomas replied softly. Alex shifted his body, turning towards Thomas and looking him in the eyes. He was quiet for a moment before speaking, looking down at Thomas’ neck, bringing his hand up to run across his collarbone. “I want to be yours…” He murmured, looking up to meet his gaze. Thomas smiled and leaned down, kissing him gently. “Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr, @the-starstruck-prince or @drabbles-of-a-cosmonaut !! <3


End file.
